The present invention relates to the field of data communications. More particularly the invention describes a method of using circular spreading codes to achieve high bit densities in direct sequence spread spectrum communication systems.
Direct Sequence Spread Spectrum (DSSS) techniques rely on the use of pseudo-noise carriers, also called spreading codes, spreading sequences, code sequences and chip sequences, and a transmission bandwidth which is much wider than the minimum required to transmit the information. The transmitter spreads the information by modulating the information with a pseudo-noise spreading sequence. At the receiver, the information is despread to recover the base information. This despreading is accomplished by correlating the received, spread-modulated, signal with the spreading sequence used for the transmission. DSSS is sometimes referred to by the shorthand name xe2x80x9cdirect spreadxe2x80x9d.
The modulating signal, such as a pseudo-random spreading code signal, possesses a chip rate (analogous to carrier frequency) which is much larger than the data rate of the information signal. This characteristic is required for efficient spreading. Each state of the pseudo-random spreading sequence is referred to as a chip. The spreading sequence (chip sequence) directly modulates each bit of the information signal, hence the name direct spread. Pseudo-randomness of the spreading signal is required in order to recover the original information signal. Since the spreading sequence is deterministic, it can be exactly duplicated at the receiver in order to extract the information signal. If it were truly random, extraction of the information signal via correlation receiver would not be possible.
The spreading operation causes the signal power to be depleted uniformly across the spread bandwidth. Thus, the spread spectrum signal will appear buried in noise to any receiver without the despreading signal. Consequently, it is not only difficult to jam, but is also difficult to detect its presence in any bandwidth. Any undesired signal picked up during transmission is spread by the receiver in the same way that the transmitter spread the desired signal originally. In other words, the receiver spreads undesired signals picked up during transmission, while simultaneously despreading, or demodulating, the desired information signal. Processing gain is the term used to express this interference suppression in the overall transmit/receive operation. When viewed as a transmit/receive operation, the desired signal is spread-modulated twice, giving back the original signal, while in-band interference is spread-modulated once, and thereby depleted across the full spread bandwidth.
A method for achieving high bit densities in a direct-sequence spread spectrum communication system by using circular spreading codes. The circular spreading code is a pseudo-noise spreading code that is shifted by n. This circular pseudo-noise spreading code is then used to spread an information signal by modulating the information signal with the circular pseudo-noise spreading code. The same circular pseudo-noise spreading code is also used to demodulate the signal. The value of n used is that which corresponds to the value of the signal to be spread.